More
by SamHAS
Summary: Nothing else would satisfy her...
1. Chapter 1

**More**

Disclaimer: This is not mine. If it was-never mind, you don't want to know ;-)

A/N: First of all, this was done for my girl **darklight1687**. I don't really like Hermione/Ginny, but she asked and here it is. For all others reading this, it's my first try- be nice.

_

* * *

_

**_In the kitchen_**

**_On the floor_**

**_I just don't care anymore_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hands slipping, sliding- whose hands?

A whisper in the heated air, lost to harsh pants and frantic groping. She watched, transfixed, as her lover's back arched even more as her tongue found the moist core.

"_Oh-Ginny!"_

She smiled, rolling her tongue against the hard nub, drawing it in and nibbling, loving the loss of control. Such beautiful disarray her lover made, she thought, even as she pushed two fingers in, sliding them in and out, speeding up as she sucked harder on the swollen clit.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hold me close_**

**_I'll make you scream_**

**_Cause I want more_**

* * *

"Oh! Yes! _Fu~ck_ more! Gods- **GINNY!**"

More, she thought, as she lifted to the large brown nipples, gorging herself on them even as she added another finger. More noise, more pants. Her own juices already flowing down her leg, soaking the red sheets.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm sorry she's all mine_**

**_I'm sorry I won't share_**

* * *

A loud, final cry, and the body slumped- too lax too move for the pleasure it suffered. Ginny removed her hand, bringing it up to lick her digits clean even as she leaned in for a kiss.

**_

* * *

_**

**_But I can't really care _**

**_I want more _**

* * *

"Love you Gin."

"Love you too Hermione."

**_

* * *

_**

**_More of your smiles_**

**_More of your tears_**

**_More of your gasps_**

**_Forget your fears_**

**_And just be mine._**

* * *

A/N: Short, but hopefully sweet. The song/poem in-between is all mine. If you think it could've been better, you'll just have to review (*Puppy Eyes*). Also, sorry for all the page breaks, but Fanfic . net is screwing with my editing right now- see you next week for Chapter 2! -)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not posting on Wednesday! RL was a bitch, and then I was attacked by a plot bunny last week (no lie), only for my ex to delete it! I almost cried!

Anywhoo, so here's the next chapter. I'll try to update Chapter three soon to make up. Really sorry :-(

* * *

Chapter 2

Ginny smiled, humming under her breath as she made her way to the Great Hall that morning. Last night had been good…she could only imagine what it would it would be like tonight, especially with that toy the twins had sent her…

"Ron stop it!" It rang through the air and reached Ginny just as she entered the doors. Her brown eyes zeroed in time to see Hermione empty her porridge on Ron's head and storm off. Ginny could see the twinkle of tears in her eyes as she passed. But she couldn't go to her, not yet anyway. She had to _pretend_ to care about her brother first. Heart clenching, she turned and paused long enough to see where she was heading: Girls' bathroom. Perfect. _I'll be there soon,_ she promised.

Ginny slid in next to Harry and pulled her porridge close. "What'd Ron do this time?"

"Trying to get Hermione to sleep with him. Kept trying to grope her too." Ginny saw red and before she could stop herself, her porridge joined Hermione's.

"Ron you **PIG!**"

Needless to say, she could leave now. With her porridge running down her brother's nose, Ginny took off. Ron turned to Harry, a large gob of porridge splashing unto his shoulder in the process. His mouth was halfway open when Harry spoke, "Don't even think about it, you were asking for it." Ron then spared a brief look at Neville, Seamus _and_ Dean, only to see the same looks of base disgust.

It took a while, but even Ron eventually realized he was in the dog house.

Hermione sniffed: she'd had enough crying for now. Ron was a prat, and didn't deserve her tears or anything but a swift kick to his balls. She closed her eyes, imagined a bludger hitting his crotch dead on and giggled helplessly at the image- it would serve him right.

"Mione?" Hermione smiled at the voice and turned her face upwards. The soft, almost pleading kiss melting her, soothing from the inside out, till she pulled back with a smile. "Thanks Gin, I needed that. I don't know why Ron always gets to me, but he does."

"I told you not to sleep with him- that's probably you're problem right there."

Hermione and Ron had, at one point been the couple everyone expected them to be. But after endless arguments, forgotten birthdays and anniversaries and catching Ron staring at Lavender Brown a little too closely to be platonic interest, Hermione gave up. The entire house was, of course, heartbroken that a couple born of the Golden Trio was no more, but they figured that the announcement of Harry and Ginny's relationship two months later would make up for it.

If only they knew the truth- that Harry and Ginny's relationship was merely to cover up the fact that both were in forbidden relationships. Ginny got over her hero worship phase; seeing Harry only as another brother, and Harry was more than happy to help Ginny and Hermione with their relationship. Unfortunately, as with every great plan, there is always at least one problem: Ron. Not only did he not know the arrangement, but he was on 'a mission of love/lust' (it depended on who you asked) to get Hermione back. Nothing worked- Hermione told him no, she wasn't interested, she would _never _be interested- Ron seemed able to show true Gryffindor determination only when it benefited him.

* * *

Hermione moaned, arms tugging against the bonds on her wrists, body arching of the bed and straining. "Please," she rasped, "don't tease me." No response, save for the cold tongue dragging down the taut abdomen, dipping and swirling into her bellybutton. "Oh Gods, Ginny." The tongue stopped, and Hermione moaned again, this time in loss. Ginny grinned. "Something wrong Mione? Please what?"

What happened next shocked both of them, but both quickly became too preoccupied to care about it.

Hermione's magic lashed out, loosening her bonds in record time. Ginny only had a moment to gasp at the power display before Hermione flipped them over and plunged into her. Even screaming, Ginny thanked the twins for the potion sent. It was a gem that allowed women to grow a penis for an hour, like a modified Polyjuice potion. Apparently, Hermione would have made an excellent man.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's back, bracing for each thrust, screaming herself hoarse as the massive cock dragged against her insides, igniting her.

**"OH GODS! HERMIONE MORE MORE MORE- OH FUCK!"**

The explosion was something to see. Hermione lasted three more thrusts after Ginny's orgasm, soaking in the feel of the redhead's pussy clamping down with a vengeance was too much- before slumping.

"That was_ fucking_ awesome." Hermione giggled in response, nuzzling her face further into the redhead's creamy neck.

"I love you Ginerva Weasley."

"I love you Hermione Granger."

A knock on the door startled them both. Ginny groaned. "They're here _already?_"

In the end Hermione was the one to pull on a robe and answer the door. "Hi Harry, Ria." Harry and his girlfriend smiled at her as they entered, making themselves comfortable on the blue loveseat that the room provided. And yes, the bed was still there. Ginny attempted to glare at them, but the look melted when 'Ria' climbed into Harry's lap and buried her face into his neck. "AWW, that's so sweet!"

Ria flipped her the bird. Hermione sat next to Ginny. "So, what's the plan for this weekend?"

Harry grinned. "Simple. We all head in to Hogsmeade, we split, walk around some, then I head back to my lady," a kiss on Ria's lips, "and you two park it at the Shrieking Shack. Luna promised to let you two know when it's time to head back. When it's time, we regroup and head back." Everyone nodded. It was a simple plan, nothing could go wrong.

Ria was the only one to realize afterwards they'd jinxed it from the start.

* * *

A/N- Yes I know it's short, you probably want to kill me but RL is kicking my ass and I'm trying. Sorry about that. Hope you like it, I'll try to put Chapter 3 up by tomorrow. Blessed Be ;-*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, it's me again . Sorry this is late (again) but it's better than nothing right? Please don't hurt me- I've got other stories I'm working on, and this is a labour of love for my girl **darklight1687, so THERE!**

First things first- to **darklight1687- **I didn't want to put too many fillers into the story, and since this pairing is not my thing (which you know), I'm trying to avoid my bouts of **"over-explanation"** (yes, I know it's not a word!). So please just bear with me, I'll try to be clearer.

Anyway…here it is ;-D

* * *

Why is it that when everything goes to shit you get perfect weather?

Ria looked out at the bright, clear day. Her body thrummed, her creature blood wishing nothing more than to go outside and bask in nature's glory. Only the thought of Harry kept her inside- Harry, Hermione and Ginny to be exact. Even now, just _thinking_ of their plan gave Ria a moment of unease. By declaring it foolproof, something was bound to happen.

A sigh. There was nothing to be done now. Severus had already agreed to chaperone in her place. She'd done her part; now she just had to wait…

* * *

Ginny rejected top after top until her dorm mates were ready to strangle her. "Harry will like whatever you wear Gins," her dorm mates all but screamed at her, "just be simple and sexy."

"You're right." And ignoring the collective sigh of relief from her dorm mates she finally settled on a denim mini and black halter top.

She hoped Hermione would like it- but then again, if there was one thing Hermione liked more than Ginny's taste in clothing, it was taking those clothes off piece by piece…

"Ginny! Are you done? We'll leave without you!" Ginny snapped out of it and dashed down to meet them. "Right Harry," she said, even as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "only _you_ would leave your girlfriend behind." Harry grinned, and Ginny could see excitement shining in his eyes- he was dying to see Ria.

The first problem was when they hit the gates. Ron was in their face in seconds.

"What the **HELL** do you think you're going in that outfit!"

(Author's Note: Purple was NOT Ron's colour.)

Harry tried to cut him off, but apparently Ron was on a roll. "I mean, that's really inappropriate! People will talk! You could get raped or something and-"

"She could be attacked by Frosty too. Ron, she looks great and she's comfortable. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Now shove off alright?"

All three of them took a step back, not wanting to be too close to the explosion.

And then Ron took a deep breath and nodded. Harry figured the snow cones went on sale in Hell as soon as Ron said, "You're right mate. I know you'll take care of her,"

"Very good Weasley, so good to know you can be taught _some_ manners." Ron's nod in response caused even Snape's eyes to widen in surprise. It was Snape's "Potter, a word," however, that shocked everyone out of their daze.

As Harry and Snape moved off from the gathering students, Hermione could be heard whispering to Ginny. "The end is near. You-Know-Who's going to pop out in a tutu any moment now…"

Severus seemed to square his shoulders as he turned to glare Harry down. He sighed.

"Listen Potter, I don't know why she bothers with you but she does. Hurt her, and Weasley finding out will be the least of your problems."

Harry had a moment to blink, acknowledge, and then nod. Severus returned the nod and swept off in a flurry of robes. By the time Harry returned to the others, Hermione and Ginny looked both wary and worried. Ron was still being a perfect gentleman- and directing all of it at Hermione. At the moment he was complimenting her hair and perfume. He was basically being everything he hadn't been before- charming, polite, level-headed and attentive. The three felt the first stirrings of panic.

"So Hermione," Ron said softly, putting a friendly arm- not too high, not too low- around her waist. He gave her a dimpled smile, "Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this afternoon?" By now a crowd had gathered, girls giggling and guys grinning, waiting to hear Hermione's obviously positive answer.

Oh shit.

* * *

A/N- Yes, I know it's really short, but I'm trying people. I never expected it to go past the oneshot stage, but at least finally know what direction this is taking, so see you soon? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- one after the other (sorta), just like I hoped . I owe you guys, so I hope a double helping of More will satisfy your fic fix.**

Chapter 4

For the first time in her life, Hermione Jane Granger was at a loss for words. Could she really humiliate Ron like this? In front of everyone?

No, she couldn't.

"Of course Ron." There was a collective whoosh of air, as by now everyone had started to hold their breath, wondering if Hermione would have said no.

The date wasn't bad- I was awful.

The minute Hermione said yes, Ron swept her into Hogsmeade. He was the perfect date- charming, attentive and his centre of focus was Hermione. The conversation ranged from Quidditch (briefly) to classes to books, the knowledge with which Ron spoke impressed and touched Hermione. What probably stood out the most was his behavior; Ron was the perfect gentleman. He walked with her, a comfortable and respectful distance between them, a guiding hand on the small of her back.

When they returned to school, Hermione couldn't help feeling happy- she'd had too much fun to feel otherwise. It was only when she saw Harry and Ginny approaching the gates, faces fallen and morose, did the guilt start.

* * *

Severus sighed and wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders. "Why I believed Potter would not harm you I will never know." The person in the embrace couldn't speak yet, and continued to cry silently.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

She pulled herself away from Severus and waved a hand to open the door. Draco said nothing at first, but walked over and sat on her other side. He brushed some hair out of her face and smiled. "I brought you some ice cream and these." He pulled a pint of ice cream and a vase from his robes.

They were wildflowers from Hogsmeade, proud and bursting with colour. Her heart and creature blood warmed at both the little slice of nature, and the fact that the flowers were handpicked. "Thanks Dray"

"Anytime." And with a quick kiss to her cheek and a nod to Severus, Draco left.

Severus scowled (A/N- when does he not?). "Go to bed Lyse (Pronounced: Lie-see), I will see to these and we will talk in the morning." Lyse smiled up at him.

"Severus, it's most likely not Harry's fault."

"He hurt you- that is unacceptable."

* * *

Hermione knew it was bad. Neither "Ria" nor Lyse was to be seen at dinner, and Harry and Ginny still refused to talk to her. Ron on the other hand, refused to leave her alone and she continued to damn herself by talking to him. The worst moment came when Draco Malfoy walked over to the table alone, and hissed to Harry in fluent French: "I know she taught you Potter, so listen up; you hurt her you fucking bastard, and I won't let it happen again. Got that?"

All this was said and Draco swept away from the Gryffindor table before anyone could say anything.

Hermione, however, also spoke fluent French and upon hearing the warning paled- how did Draco know?

Ginny refused to be near her that night. Ron wanted nothing but to be near her, and was able to eventually pull her into a debate that took all night, allowing her instant sleep.

* * *

Harry crept along the corridors, hugging his Invisibility Cloak™ tighter about him, checking the map every now and again. He entered the classroom quietly, shutting the door and hearing the locking spell settle into place. He moved to her rooms.

Lyse was sleeping. In her dream she was kissing Harry in the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, people started to emerge from the bushes and piled into the clearing, shouting accusation and harsh words at them. But when she reached for Harry, only Ginny was there, looking as scared and abandoned as she. Looking in the distance, they could just make out the silhouette of the Golden Trio, arms slung about each others shoulders, walking away…

"Boom?" She sat up immediately, but did not crawl into his arms as she ached to. Instead, she snapped. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Not to mention Sev being after your head. Besides, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry."

Wasn't it wrong that all her anger melted in that moment? Now she pulled him fully into her bed, now she buried herself into the protection of his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck, letting his scent calm her while he gently rocked them.

Making sure to keep a tight hold on her, Harry told Lyse about what happened at Hogsmeade. How Ron and Hermione waltzed off, and how he hadn't the heart to leave Ginny by herself. Then he told her about Draco's warning at dinner. Boom winced.

"You're lucky Sev didn't do anything. They're both incredibly pissed about it. Draco only knows the extent of the damage because he brought me some stuff from Hogsmeade." It was immature, but Boom smiled to herself when Harry growled and tightened his hold on her.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ice Cream- my fave too. And he picked me wildflowers," she pointed out the vase on her desk, and her smile became external when she snatched the outstretched wand. Harry's voice was rough and harsh.

"Get rid of them."

"No."

"Boom-"

"No Harry, you owe me. I stayed inside. Yes the castle is magic, but that isn't enough and my mate," a pointed glare that made Harry wince, "wasn't here. They'll stay there because I want them and I'm grateful."

Harry sighed and nodded, pulling her back so that she rested fully in his arms. He knew he couldn't do anything about the flowers- for now anyway.

They sat like that for awhile, just taking comfort in the presence of the other, till Boom glanced at the clock. "Harry, you need to go. I wasn't joking when I said that Sev's after your head." Harry shook his head and tucked them both securely under the comforter, pulling her close. He doused the lights with a look. "I treated my mate badly- I'm not going anywhere tonight." He pulled her face to his. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Lyse "Boom Boom" Towers." Kiss.

She blushed even as she took his face into her hands. "And I love you too, Harry James Potter."

And as the clocks struck twelve, one couple had made up.

* * *

A/N- Okay, so I know I put a little more focus on Harry and Lyse this chapter, but I wanted to give them some closure so I could move on with our main couple! YAY! I finally have a clear idea of how this story's going to progress, so hopefully that means more frequent updates. I'm also curious- did anyone notice something about Boom, Lyse and 'Ria'?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, so first my rant: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WANTED TO PUT CHAPTER 4 UP AND FF . NET DIDN'T LET ME?**

**Whoosah…Yes, so in response to midnite-shadows and others who mentioned their confusion, Ria and Lyse "Boom Boom" Towers are the same person. She pretends to be a student on occasion. Boom or Boom Boom is her Marauder nickname, which she encourages students to use.**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Lyse's alarm- a silver dragon statue- flew into her room, blowing a flare of blue flame, Lyse was, for the first time in her life, awake in a flash.

"Harry get up!"

Harry, as usual, didn't listen; he just pulled her back into the bed and re-wrapped his body around hers. Rolling her eyes, Lyse prepared herself for the worst, and sank her fangs into Harry's neck.

"Ugh!"

The reaction was immediate. Harry moaned loudly- now he was trying to undress her. Lyse fought off her own surge of lust and slipped out of his arms and all but ran to the bathroom.

"We need to get ready Harry. You know you can't be seen leaving my quarters just like that."

Harry threw himself back with a groan of frustration. By the time Lyse rushed out of the bathroom, Harry slipped past her.

"You owe me."

* * *

Ron waited for Ginny, and on seeing her step down into the common room, he was on her. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione made it down in time to hear that said and paled (A/N: She's been doing a lot of that lately). Surely Harry wouldn't be so careless as to stay with Boom all night?

The answer was simple: YES.

Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. "He's seriously not back? I mean, he said it would take long but all night? I'll get him." And she was off before Ron could ask her anything further. Ron looked a little confused, to say the least, but nodded to her back anyway as he made his way over to Hermione.

"Well as Gin's seeing to Harry, we can go ahead and have some breakfast." And like the times before, Hermione was too charmed to say no. She looked at Ginny helplessly, as she'd stopped to hear Hermione's answer, and winced at the harsh glare as Ginny turned and stomped off.

Boom opened the door to find Ginny Weasely, hand raised to knock. "Perfect." And Ginny found herself dragged inside. Boom let go and they walked into her rooms, where Harry was finishing his tie. "What do they think?"

"That Harry had something to do that kept him late. I offered to get him." Boom nodded.

"We'll leave it at that then- people tend to fill in the blanks on their own anyway. And usually incorrectly." They both nodded, but Boom looked at Ginny, seeing how she hung her head even as she did.

Ginny started a little when a gentle hand lifted her chin. Boom smiled warmly at her. "What's wrong?"

Ginny had to blink back tears before she could say the word that carried in it her pain and joy: "Hermione."

Boom pulled the now sobbing girl into her arms and rubbed her back. Harry was livid. "She still talking to Ron? I don't get it."

"She's getting what she always wanted," Ginny drew herself out of Boom's embrace and dried her eyes, "Hermione was heartbroken when she and Ron broke up all those years ago, and now she's getting a chance at a perfect _boy_friend. This way she's normal by Wizard and Muggle standards, and she's not sacrificing her happiness or Mum's."

Boom beat Harry to the rant. "I severely doubt Molly will be heartbroken if you brought a girl home, especially since she adores Hermione. And Ron can fuck off."

Ginny smiled, wiping the few escaped tears, and hugging Boom back. "We both know it's not that easy. So let's go, I'm hungry."

Boom rolled her eyes, muttering something about the "stupidity of youth" as she shooed them out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I'm floundering, but I'm fighting a bit of Writer's Block as I refuse to abandon this story- I know how crappy the reader feels when that happens. So please just bear with me till I get this done right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- And back to our main couple ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione was, without surprise, the first to arrive to class. "Can I ask you something Boom?" Boom, in the process of sorting some papers, looked up and smiled. "Of course. What's up?"

Hermione set her books down and sat on the desk. "Is Ginny still upset with me?"

Boom didn't answer at first; she just continued sorting papers for a while and then looked Hermione dead in the eyes.

"What do you think? How would you feel if the person you loved most in the world left you for someone else at the drop of a hat?" For those not sure, Boom considered subtlety a waste of time.

Hermione had the good grace to cringe. "I never meant to hurt h-"

But Boom never heard what Hermione had never meant to do, as the rest of the class- a fairly large group of Gryffindors and Slytherins- chose that moment to flood the classroom

But that really didn't matter. Sitting in front with only Ron for company as Harry took a seat to the back, Hermione couldn't seem to remember what she had been talking to Boom about in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but I hope it'll keep you anyway.**


End file.
